Ame ni Mayotta
by Thanatos-Aire
Summary: Songfic. ‘The stars seemed so dim in the rainedout sky. The sea of lights glittered faintly down upon him…’


title: Ame ni Mayotta  
part: 1/1 complete  
date: June 2004

author: adagio  
written by: ThanatosAire (Airi M.)  
contact: death.in.a.box13

genre: Yoroiden Samurai Turupa / Ronin Warriors  
rating: PG  
warnings: angst, death, bizarre introspections

cast: SaRo-RoSa (cf/bl)  
notes: (see end for drunken commentary and a rec) Took me two years to finish this crap. It had been about fifteen pages and I managed to kill enough darlings that it's only four. Yay.  
blurb: none

trailer: Songfic. // 'The stars seemed so dim in the rained-out sky. The sea of lights glittered faintly down upon him…'   
disclaimer: I don't own, claim to own, or make profit off of any canon elements. Clint Black owns the song.

* * *

__

I never liked the rain 'til I walked through it with you  
Every thundercloud that came was one more I might not get through  
On the darkest day there's always light, and now I see it, too

* * *

The Japanese people walked along quickly in the rain, not noticing it as they went on down the street to where ever it was that they were going. None noticed the blonde young man who shuffled dejectedly down the sidewalk. That was okay. He didn't want anyone to notice him. He was perfectly content being alone and if someone had come up to him, he would have ignored their presence. 

It had rained off and on again for nearly a week, and this young man with the strange yellow hair was tired of it. With every drop that plopped gently on his shoulders, his heart shattered into a million pieces. His violet eyes gazed at the raindrops mixing with his tears and could not help but notice their clear blue colour. 

The crystalline colour that had adorned his friend's eyes was one that was unique. Among all the people he had ever met, the blonde had never come across another person with those eyes. 

And he doubted he would ever again.

* * *

__

But I never liked the rain 'til I walked through it with you  
I hear it falling in the night and filling up my mind  
All the heaven's rivers come to life, and I see it all unwind

* * *

Sage closed his eyes as the water beat down on him. He was standing in the middle of the sidewalk. The rain had started just moments ago, and though it was slightly heavier than a drizzle, it didn't look like the sun would come out from behind a cloud for a while. 

A year ago, Sage would've been upset at that. 

Now, he was glad it was raining. As much as the rain angered him at the moment, it seemed to comfort him at the same time. He could not understand it, and so he ignored it. 

His violet eyes opened slowly as he tipped his head towards the sky. The water droplets ran down the contours of his face to slide down his jaw-line onto his dress shirt. Even as the raindrops blurred his vision, he continued to stare up at the blue sky, watching every cloud that let loose the celestial river pouring down upon him.

* * *

__

I hear it talking through the trees and on the windowpane  
And when I hear it, I just can't believe I never liked the rain  
Like the rain, I have fallen for you

* * *

A year ago, he absolutely hated it when it rained. Now, it was soothing. He could not explain why, but it helped take away his pain and drowned it in his anger at the crystalline drops that fell. 

Sage swallowed, his thin lips parting slightly to let in some rain to slide down his throat, soothing the parched flesh. He used to hate the rain on account of the shadows it brought. But after Ro showed him how it could be so smooth and gentle, he loved every little wet plop it had to make for him. 

His violet eyes narrowed, darkening like the storm clouds above. Ro… Where was he now? he wondered. With all that shit he had been going through, where was that quipping blue-haired warrior? 

The rain had no answer for him.

* * *

__

And I know just why you liked the rain  
Always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just like the rain  
When the cloud is rolling over, thunder striking me

* * *

Sage continued on, walking through the rain as it egged on his misery. It seemed to taunt him with its presence, teasing him and telling him how he could never see his friend again. It simply wasn't fair, but that was how life was. And oh, how he hated it! But he had to deal with it. There simply was no way not to. 

The elderly landlady was sweeping the stones in the courtyard and let him with a smile. She only nodded at him, not bothering to speak as she knew of his friend's situation. Sage barely registered her presence half the time anyway, but managed to nod in acknowledgement towards the woman as he disappeared up the staircase to his apartment. 

He unlocked the door in automaton fashion, sliding it open and letting himself in. He closed it again and toed off his shoes. Mind still running through a million thoughts, the blond zombied across to the far wall, ignoring the blinking light on the answering machine that said there were several messages awaiting his attention. 

Sage instead flung open the curtained doors to reveal a balcony that wrapped around the apartment. The stars twinkled in and out, peeking at him as if playing a game of hide-and-seek. Or as if they were crying with him. With him, for him?

* * *

__

It's as bright as lightning and I wonder why I couldn't see  
That it's always good and when the flood is gone we still remain  
Guess I've known all along, I just belong here with you

* * *

The black sky held nothing for him though he continued staring up at it. Wordlessly, he told the distant stars all that had happened, stifling his sobs as the stars faded away, as if dead, muffling his words as they hid in the darkness, as if sad. 

The stars that his friend had loved so much, they seemed so dim in the rained-out sky. The sea of lights glittered faintly down upon the blonde young man, and yet, he could not stop them. He didn't even know if he wanted them to stop. 

Perhaps if they shone more brightly, perhaps it would cheer him. But they would not do so. Not because they couldn't, nor because they wanted to see him pained, but because they themselves hurt. The stars themselves hurt enough that it was all they could do to just stay afloat in the air. 

Sage screamed his pain to the clouds, letting it all out, demanding to know why. He screamed out his anger, asking where Ro had gone and he paused for a breath.

* * *

__

Falling like the rain, I have fallen for you  
And I know just why you liked the rain  
Always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just like the rain

* * *

And yet, the clouds, they held no answer for him. 

And he yelled again, his voice bouncing off the treetops and never quite reaching the sky that it was aimed at. He fell to his knees, still imploring, and the rain continued falling. It had nothing else to do, and could do nothing but slide off his angular frame hoping that it soothed his raging soul. 

It only angered him more, but he was so weary that he could nothing about it. He cursed under his breath, shivering in his clothes. The raindrops soaked him through, and he silently decided that he was not going to move. 

Unless Rowen came out and dragged him inside, Sage would die in the pouring rain.

* * *

__

I have fallen for you  
I'm falling for you now just like the rain  
And when the night falls on our better days

* * *

He curled up on his side, hair a mess and sticking madly to his face. His toes curled in on themselves, socks dripping onto the floor like his shirt and slacks. He closed his violet eyes, shaking, and prayed against his prayers of stopping the rain. 

After a long time, a hand fell gently on his shoulder, and Sage looked up. He blinked against the water and laid his head back down. It was only Ro. He could go back to what he was doing. 

Ro. 

Sage looked up again to see the blue-haired boy watching him. "Am I killing you, Sage?" came the accented voice in a whisper. 

Ro. Rowen…!

* * *

__

And we're looking to the sky  
For the winds to take us high above the plains  
I know that we'll find better ways

* * *

He was there, he was real, he wasn't so wet-- "But, but," 

"Sh," A finger was pressed to his lips, silencing the blond. "Come on, Sage, you'll catch your death out here." He picked him up with a foreign strength and carried the weeping warrior to the futon in the corner of the apartment. Gentle but calloused hands changed his wet clothing, tucking the blanket around the quaking form. 

"I don't understand" he murmured tiredly. 

"You don't have to," replied the blue-haired boy as he laid beside him. "Don't try to understand, it doesn't matter why nor how. Just sleep, Sage. Just close your eyes and sleep."

* * *

__

To look into the eye of the storms that will be calling  
Forever, we'll be falling like the rain  
Always calling for you, I'm falling for you now

* * *

The violet eyes closed, pale lashes brushing the wet skin softly as Rowen ran his hand through the wild yellow hair. Sage relaxed under his gentle touch and was soon asleep. Thin lips moved silently, and the blue-eyed boy just smiled as he recognized the words being mouthed. 

"Rest your baby bones, Sage…" he whispered, "Heal yourself as you tried so hard to heal me…" 

The two laid there through the night, completely silent, hands gripping each other's as Rowen brushed the soft blonde hair back repeatedly and Sage clutched at his covers. 

The blue-haired imp smiled as the sun rose, the light reflecting off the open balcony doors to slide up the blankets.

* * *

__

Just like the rain I have fallen for you  
I'm falling for you now just like the rain  
I have fallen for you

* * *

Rowen smiled sadly at his friend as the darkness of the night retreated and the rains ceased their quiet tapping. A bird chirped happily, and the breeze blew into the room, the curtains on the balcony doors flying up a little. When the wind made its way back out of the room, it left the yellow-haired warrior alone in the safety of his bed. 

Sage opened his eyes some time later. He was alone in his apartment, and though he had not moved during his sleep, there was no indention in the covers to show where his friend had laid beside him. The floor was wet by the balcony doors, as they'd forgotten to close the doors and had let the rain inside. Curious as to where Ro had gone to, Sage stood, stretched, and walked out to the balcony. 

The rain had stopped falling again, though he was sure it would start up again soon. The blue-haired warrior was not on the balcony, and Sage wondered aloud as to where he was. He spoke Ro's name to be greeted by an awkward silence. The breeze blew then, through his hair and ruffled the curtains on the doors behind him, murmuring an answer. 

He started. After a moment, without thinking twice about it, Sage shimmied down a drainpipe and proceeded to walk barefoot down the street. No one noticed as there was no one there to see him, the morning still too early. The blond pushed through a pair of wrought iron gates and walked along the gravel paths to a slight incline.

* * *

__

And I know just why you like the rain  
Like the rain, I have fallen for you  
Always calling for you

* * *

There were no trees here, and one could stare up at the stars without fear from the obstructing branches. This was why he was here. Sage bowed his head and watched the grass pass by as he walked dejectedly in silent misery. 

He paused as he reached the top of the tiny hill. He hadn't been there for a week, when the rains had started to pour as the heavens cried out in anguish. 

Sage made a face as the rain poured down again. He stood, feet bare and clothes already dripping, in a patch of green grass. His eyes closed as he fell to his knees, the palms of his hands hitting the hard cement plaque that peeked out from under the grass. 

The violet eyes opened as the rain began again and filled in the carved lettering on the headstone. He traced the words with his fingers, tears mixing with the rain that pounded on Rowen's grave so angrily, yet, so sad.

* * *

__

I'm falling for you now  
Just like the rain  
Like the rain

* * *

owari 

I'll bet you're all wondering what I was on when I wrote this, since Sage/Rowen isn't one of my usual things and since I prefer to do YST not RW. Well, see, I went to bed at eight in the morning 'cause I was reading one of my favourite fics, and there just happened to be a couple little scenes with Sage and Rowen, and I fell asleep 'cause it's a really long fic. 

Then I woke up like halfway and was zombie-ing around looking for something edible 'cause I was at my mother's house and there's never food there, and my mother was cleaning house gasp with her little country music radio station playing screws up face, and this song came on. 

So yeah blame the bit on my mother's taste in music and Ty-Chou's incredibly awesome fic ("Whatever, Sage, just don't you go 'n' pop my bubble with that stupid sword of yours." ). The fic was "Demons In the Doorway (and Monsters Down the Hall)" under the screenname "Ghost of the Dawn" for those who want to read it.

* * *


End file.
